


Sapnap finds a blob

by DreamnapSupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapnap fucks a blob, Shameless Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamnapSupremacy/pseuds/DreamnapSupremacy
Summary: Sapnap finds a blob while wandering around the SMP. At first, he doesn't think much of it, until he makes a... strange discovery. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 768





	Sapnap finds a blob

**Author's Note:**

> hopping on this bandwagon because everyone else is doing it lmao

As Sapnap was mindlessly wandering around the SMP, he came across something rather intriguing. A small white blob, that appeared to be around a foot tall at the most. It had tiny black eyes and a smile that instantly reminded him of someone. 

Dream.

Could they be tied together somehow? It was possible. Curiously, he knelt down and picked up the blob, who merely stared at him with it's permanent smile. The blob was soft, he nodded, and pliant under his hands. He gave it a small squeeze, careful to not be too harsh. It almost felt like silicone, which was a bit strange. 

He brushed his fingers over the blob's head, pleasantly surprised by the way it started to purr. It made him smile, and he stood upright. He moved his hands to hold the blob standing up, since it was small and lightweight. He instantly froze as he felt something that was rather unexpected.

Where the bottom of the blob was, he felt a bit of an empty space. He raised a brow at this, and slowly turned the blob so he could check it out. He was definitely confused by the fact that the blob had a hole at the bottom of it. Without thinking, he slipped a finger in. His eyes widened at the way the hole tightened, but otherwise the blob didn't do anything other than purr louder.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he pulled his finger out, looking around to make sure nobody else had witnessed that. Lucky for him, there wasn't anyone else around. Everyone was off doing their own thing. He quickly headed towards his base, so he could do some... more experimenting.

He made it to his room, still holding the smiling blob. He sat down on his bed, looking down at it again. It looked so... innocent. It almost made him feel bad about what he was planning on doing. Almost.

He held the blob in a way that allowed him to slide his finger in again. Much like the outside, it felt soft, and had a similar texture to silicone. However, one thing was different. It seemed to have... ridges. It almost made it feel like a real ass of sorts. The thought made his face grow warm again. 

Reluctantly, he added another finger. The blob seemed to clench around him, purring softly. It felt so weird to him, and he just couldn't place his finger on why it felt so familiar even though it was his first time doing this to the blob.

Then it hit him.

A fleshlight.

The blob felt like a fleshlight.

His fingers were still, unmoving inside of the blob. He was rather shocked when the blob squirmed, almost seeming to want more. Slowly, he started moving his two fingers in and out of the blob, dragging them against it's insides. 

It definitely felt like a fleshlight. Don't worry about how he knows what that feels like.

Even with two fingers, the blob felt impossibly tight. He picked up the pace a little, eventually slipping in a third finger. The blob seemed to actually stretch accordingly, just like how a real ass would. It was definitely strange, to say the least.

He realised he had been growing hard from this, causing his face to heat up with shame. To be fair, he had a lot of pent up tension, maybe this would help. Nobody had to know, right?

He pulled his pants and boxers down, his hard cock springing free. It was starting to leak in anticipation, and he wasted no time in lowering the blob down. In one swift movement, he eased it down his entire length, down to the base. He groaned at the feeling of the blob's tightness as it clenched around his cock. It felt surreal, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He slid the blob up and down his cock, biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet. He was definitely pleased by how it felt, but he was too prideful to voice his pleasure. For now, at least. He continued working the blob up and down, his eyes closing as he just allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. His hips suddenly bucked upwards as he felt the blob purring again, which almost felt like vibrations.

“Fuck.” Sapnap uttered breathlessly, already feeling himself growing closer to cumming. He moved the blob faster, eagerly chasing his release. Within a few more minutes, he stopped all of his movements as the blob clenched around him again, driving him to his orgasm as he filled the blob with semen. He stayed there for a moment, his breathing a bit heavy as he came down from his high.

Slowly, he pulled the blob off of him, watching as his cum spilled out of it's whole, causing him to blush a little. He grabbed a tissue off of his bedside table and cleaned up the blob, carefully scooping out cum with his fingers. Once the blob seemed clean enough, he pulled up his pants and stood up. 

He left his base, now searching for a certain someone. He found what he had been looking for at a base that was hidden underground, it's location only known to him. He went right to a particular room, and without knocking, he pushed the door open.

“Hey Dream, I found this blob and it kinda looks like you so I was wondering if–”

He stopped mid sentence as his eyes fell on Dream, who was on his bed, cheeks flushed and his pants discarded, a visible white liquid staining his iconic lime green hoodie. His lips parted in shock, and he looked down at the blob, and then back at Dream. 

Slowly, he was putting two and two together. Just to make sure that his little theory was correct, he circled his finger around the blob's hole, watching the way Dream instantly tensed, a quiet whine emitting from the blond. Then, he thrusted a finger again, making Dream jolt, whimpering with overstimulation.

“P-Please...” He whined out, green eyes silently pleading as he squirmed at the intrusion. 

Sapnap immediately pulled his finger out, a wicked grin making it's way onto his face as he made a realisation. He moved closer to the bed and put the blob down before extending his arms towards Dream. He seemed to get the idea, and even with a cum stained hoodie and no pants, he eagerly crawled into Sapnap's arms.

Dream wrapped his own arms around Sapnap, who held him in a warm embrace. He rested his head on the younger male's shoulder, practically clinging to him. 

“We're going to have so much fun together, Dreamy~” Sapnap cooed quietly, resisting the urge to chuckle at the way Dream shuddered against him. He grinned like an idiot, moving a hand to tangle his fingers in Dream's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> even jesus cannot save me at this point.
> 
> should i make a part 2? 
> 
> as my username suggests, i believe in dreamnap supremacy. i might include another part with just the two of them, and then add george in a possible third part. idk. 
> 
> maybe sapnap can show george the blob and they can both give it a go. maybe at the same time 👀 with fluffy aftercare afterwards ofc <3
> 
> let me know what you guys think!
> 
> p.s. happy valentine's day! remember that you are loved <3


End file.
